


Fanart of one of my favorite Dief scenes

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of one of my favorite Dief scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart of one of my favorite Dief scenes

I love this scene (from Easy Money) because Ray asking Dief if he wants a coffee is just too cut


End file.
